Behind His Hazel Eyes
by sadrewa
Summary: Elizabeth Uley and Seth Clearwater have been bestfriends forever. So what will happen when she finds out that her best friend and her brother are werewolves? And what will happen when she finds the meaning of 'imprinting? Will thier friendship withstand?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! So here goes my Seth and OC fanfic! Hope you like it! :)**

We had known each other since we were no more than a few hours old. We were born in neighbouring rooms at the exact same time and afterwards, because there was a shortage of maternity rooms, our mothers were put in the same one. They instantly bonded and soon became the best of friends, also discovering they were next door neighbours. They were always arranging play dates for us and we were on average spending six out of seven days of the week with each other.

We were now 14 and Seth and I were still best friends, well I suppose that's a bit of an understatement but that's the only word I could think of that comes close to what we share. Over the past 14 years we had literally never been apart for more than 12 hours. Quite often we were together for 24 hours even, because a) his house was my second home and I always slept there and b) my house was his second home and he always slept here.

Most of the girls in La Push thought I was what they call a 'skank' because all of my mates are guys with about four girls, them being Annelie Jensen who is my age and my best friend that's a girl, Kim Connweller who is 16 but still a really great friend and Leah Clearwater, Seth's sister and Emily Young, her best friend, they are both 20 and like older sisters to me. The rest are the guys that I've grown up with, Sam Uley, the boyfriend of Leah and my sometimes annoying but usually loving brother, and Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Jacob Black, Paul and Jared, who are two years older than me but like a bunch of taunting but loving brothers.

Annelie and Kim were always on about how cute a couple Seth and I would be, but we were more than that without even being 'together'. I'd never seen the same sort of relationship as we have before. We were identical while at the same time complete opposites. It was crazy but I wouldn't have given it up for anything in the world.

**R&R. They make me smile. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**First chapter! WooHoo! Thankyou too all the people reading! And please keep reviewing!**

"Ellie?" I heard a few people shuffle into my room. I woke grudgingly but brightened up when I realised it was the day of my 14th birthday. I looked over the covers and saw my Dad and Sam carrying a brightly coloured gift, at the foot of my bed. They both smiled broadly.

"Happy birthday sweetie. Mum had to go to work but she said to say happy birthday also." Dad explained. I nodded my understanding. Sam although, being more of an 'action man' closed the space between us and gave me a huge bear hug, almost lifting me of my bed, instead of the normal agenda of just wishing me a 'happy birthday'.

"Ok, Ok can I go back to sleep now?" I pleaded after what seemed forever. He laughed.

"Sure thing munchkin." He taunted, then released me from his bone crushing grip and left me to sleep, leaving the gift behind.

I looked at my alarm clock. _Hmm, it's 7:30 and I have to meet Seth at 8:00, a few more minutes won't hurt. _I rolled over and returned to the comforting depth of sleep, but was shortly, rudely awoken by someone jumping on the end of my bed. I peeped over the covers, quite startled and was relieved to see my favourite hazel eyed, black haired and russet skinned boy eyeing me cautiously and creeping closer. He looked as if he was going to pounce. Speaking of which, did I mention we had telepathy? He towered over me and I had no escape, using one hand to hold back my arms and the other to tickle me torturously. I squealed and laughed so hard I was crying.

"Ok! Ok! Mercy! Mercy!" I panted extremely breathless. He laughed obviously finding my defeat utterly hilarious. "Is this supposed to be my birthday present? Because if it is, I want a new one!" I demanded. He grinned.

"No this isn't it; I've got something way bigger planned. Remember, it's my birthday too." He explained, still grinning.

"How could I forget? Happy birthday! Now let me up." I added seriously. He did as I told him and I went to make my bed but doubled back and pinned him against the wall.

"Who let you in!" I demanded, planning my revenge on whoever it was. He smirked.

"I have my connections." He replied calmly. I glared at him.

"Meaning Sam?" I concluded, not at all surprised, Sam was always doing things to annoy me. He grinned, again.

"Basically. Now hurry up and get ready, we're meeting the guys at Jacob's." He explained as he ducked out from my arms.

"What about the girls?" I wondered, hoping they would be there to share the surprise.

"Well Kim and Annelie are coming but only because Jared and Embry will be there." He laughed, "When I told them what we were doing they went so pale I thought they would faint!" I grinned at the thought. "But then I told them the guys would be there and they agreed. Honestly, everyone but Jared and Embry can see it!" I laughed again at the obsession my friends had with the two clueless boys. "And Leah and Emily have to study for half yearlies so they aren't coming for the surprise, but they will be there at the bonfire tonight." He added.

"Ok, that's good then. But you still haven't told me what we're doing." I implied, hoping he'd tell me. The guys had been talking about it for a week but they insisted on keeping it secret. He looked at me and shrugged.

"You'll find out soon." He teased. "C'mon! Get a move or we'll be late. Oh, and wear something old that you can get dirty without throwing a tantrum." He taunted and mimicked me when I'm in a mood. I scowled. "And bring something nicer for the bonfire tonight." He quickly added as I shoved him out the door.

"Won't be long!" I shouted through the door. I turned and stared at my wardrobe debating about what I should wear when I noticed the still unwrapped present sitting on my bed. I sat down and opened it finding a _gorgeous _dress, gold gladiator sandals and a misty lilac pendant. I stared at the presents' contents in awe and examined the dress, it was a sort of violet colour and had a black sash just above the hips and flowed down to about the knees. I was definitely wearing it tonight. I put the clothes in a bag along with some makeup then went to my wardrobe, pulled out an outfit that I wouldn't throw a tantrum over and went out to ask Seth. I held out to him a green khaki coloured long sleeve shirt and a pair of cut off shorts.

"Is this ok?" I asked for his opinion. He nodded.

"Perfect." He answered. I ducked back into my room and hastily got changed, I looked myself over in the mirror; I was of Indian descent, like most of the people in the Res. My skin was a russet colour and I had soft brown eyes. People said I was 'long and gangly', and they said the same for Seth. Instead of having black hair like the others I had long brown curls, that seemed to be extra curly today. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and rushed back out the door, grabbing my bag on the way then went into the kitchen to say goodbye to Dad.

"Bye Dad, thanks so much for the present! It's _perfect_!" I said gratefully.

"Don't act so surprised I can be cool you know!" He laughed. I eyed him suspiciously. "Ok, your Mum bought it." He admitted. I laughed.

"Thought so, but it's still a win. So I'll see you at the bonfire tonight?" I asked. He nodded and waved as Seth and I continued out the front door.

"You look after her Seth!" He added quickly. Obviously he was in on it, great my Dad knows and I don't.

Sam was playing with my Golden Retriever, Teddy. He is about 3 now and he _loves _playing football, it's quite amusing watching him tackle the guys. I looked at Teddy then at Seth with pleading eyes, he seemed to understand me.

"Fine but he will have to stay at Jacob's with Toby, where we are going isn't a great place for dogs." He explained. _Hmm, so where we are going dogs aren't aloud and I am going to get my clothes dirty. Nope, I have no idea._

We got in Sam's car and he drove us to Jacob's. Living in a 5 mile radius of everyone in the Reservation had its perks as it only took a few minutes to get any where. I let Teddy out and he happily bounded around with Toby, Jacob's Labrador, I smiled at their energy and went to get out too join in but was stopped by Seth. He looked at me seriously.

"Now, I'm going to have to blind fold you." He explained slowly, he knew I hated not being able to see. I looked at him, totally shocked.

"What? Why?" I cried hysterically. Now I was really scared as to what it was that we were doing. He smirked at me.

"Don't worry I'll be holding your hands the whole time, nothing is going to happen." He explained trying to get me to go with it. I sighed.

"Fine! But why do you have to do it now?" I asked.

"Because." He replied shortly. I scowled and huffed but let him tie the blindfold over my eyes and lead me into the house.

I was greeted by a loud chorus of 'Happy Birthday' and I jumped back in surprise not expecting it. They all laughed.

"Group Hug!" Embry (I think) shouted. I heard a lot of shuffling as they all tried to get to me first. I was almost crash tackled to the ground and I could barely breathe so I couldn't tell them to get the hell off! I could hear Seth laughing next to me so gripped his hand even tighter.

"Ow!" I heard him yell. "Ok guys you can let her go now." He laughed. They released me and I tried my hardest to punch at least one of them, although I failed dismally and probably looked like a complete spaz.

"Ok we have to go now, we'll do presents tonight." Jacob shouted over the commotion that had arisen. I heard a squeaking noise get closer then felt someone grasp my hand.

"Happy Birthday Ell." Billy greeted me. I smiled and leant down to hug him. Jacob's Dad was one of my Dads' best friends and he had always been like an uncle to me.

"You lot better get going if you want the good weather to last." He said as he herded us out the door.

"Bye Billy!" I shouted as I was led away. I didn't get a response but I suspect he waved. Annoyed to still be left in the dark I shouted at the group, "Does someone want to tell me where we are going?" Although I already knew the answer.

"Definitely not!" I heard Annelie and Kim say simultaneously, both speaking for the first time. I gave up trying and laughed along with the others as Seth led us on.

**Reviews make me smile. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

After what seemed hours of steep ascent and stumbling, we stopped, obvious excitement rising within the group.

"Are we there yet?" I grumbled for the millionth time.

"Yeap, we're definitely here." Seth answered, amusement playing in his voice.

A cool sea breeze hit me and I guessed that we were on a beach. Although the ground wasn't sandy, and we'd walked up a steep hill so it wasn't really possible. I let go of Seth's hand and grappled for the knot of the blindfold, eager to discover our location. An amazing but terrifying scene stood before me. I realised that we were in fact still on First Beach; we were just up way, way higher. We were on a cliff that stood on the far side of the beach; I remembered seeing it a few times while driving past. I looked at Seth, utterly astounded and shocked at the same time. He just smiled, like everything was normal.

"Told you it'd be big." He reminded me. The broad grin that I was so used too spread across his face. I stared at him in amazement.

"This is awesome! Thankyou so much!" I squealed as I gave him a huge hug.

"No biggie." He replied, hugging me back. "We would have come even if it wasn't our birthday. It's a perfect day." He explained, examining the sky. I looked around at the others and saw them all grinning broadly as well, thrilled that I wasn't cowering in the back like Kim and Lee. I smiled at them and they both managed to conjure weak, forced grins. We all laughed and Seth turned to us.

"C'mon then! Who's going first?" He yelled over the crash of the waves against the cliff bottom.

They all stripped off their shirts and moved forward, Kim and Lee saying put. Sam stepped out of the now quiet crowd, ran to the edge and swan dived.

"Show off!" They all taunted.

I gasped as my brother disappeared into the blue of the ocean, but breathed again as he bobbed back to the surface and waved. I clapped and the others half heartedly followed suit. I was still staring down at the crashing waves when I heard squeals from behind. I whipped my head around and saw the two girls struggling to get out of Jared and Embry's grip. Both girls looked severely angry, but I knew they secretly loved it. The boys ran to the edge, ignoring the cries of protest from their passengers, and jumped, much to the dismay of the girls and the amusement of us.

Next were Jacob, Paul and Quil. Quil shoved an unexpecting Paul off the edge at the same time that Jacob shoved him. They both tumbled down towards the water and landed with a huge 'splash'. Jacob, looking fairly chuffed, turned around just in time to see Sam, who had just returned from his jump, tackle him so hard they both flew over the edge, following Paul and Quil.

I was now laughing so hard at the boys' childish behaviour that I completely forgot about Seth standing next to me, and the next thing I knew he had picked me up. Now the boys and the two very sulky girls had arrived back and they were egging him on.

"Jump! Jump! Jump!" They were chanting, trying to get Seth to obey. I scowled at him, telepathically saying, "Don't you dare!" He smiled innocently and took a few steps towards the edge. I sent him another look, trying to dagger him with my eyes. I struggled to get free with all my might, but I had no chance as he was too strong and he had already made his decision. He leapt off the cliff, and I clung to his neck, absolutely terrified of the fast approaching water. We hit the surface and continued to plummet down, as the water swallowed us. I didn't have any sense of direction and my head swam from the lack of air, but luckily, Seth grabbed my hand and pulled me to the surface. I gulped down the air, happy to have it fill my lungs again.

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed as we swam to shore. He grinned in agreement.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it!" He replied. "C'mon! Let's go again!" He said excitedly, reminding me of his 10 year old self.

After racing up the hill and many more confident jumps from me, show off jumps from the boys, and reluctant jumps from the girls, it started getting colder and everyone ceased to jump. We all sat around the clearing doing various things.

"I think we should go down to the beach and have lunch now." Quil suggested. "I'm really hungry!" His stomach growled in agreement.

"Yeah me too! I'm starved!" Embry seconded. "Oi Lee! What's the time?" He called to her, interrupting her conversation with Kim. She blushed scarlet at the mention of her name but tried to hide it as she took out her phone.

"It's 1:00." She replied with a flirtatious smile. Embry nodded, completely unaware.

"We've been here for three hours?" I asked. Seth nodded. "Talk about time flying! C'mon then, I could go for some food too." I added. I retrieved my bag from the edge of the clearing and watched everyone gather their things. I realised someone was missing, although I didn't recall him leaving.

"Hey, where's Sam?" I asked nonchalantly. Everyone looked around, confused. "He didn't tell anyone he was going?" I asked, becoming more interested in the situation. They shook their heads. I grabbed my cell phone from my bag and punched in my brothers' number. After a few seconds the ringing stopped, which meant he had hung up. I punched in Leah's number, but I received the same outcome. I tried a few other people he could have been with, but no one was answering their phone.

"Something's wrong." I said bluntly to the others. I had no idea of what to do, Sam had never gone anywhere without telling someone. Seth was the one that took control.

"Ellie, it'll be ok. He's probably just at our place with Leah, and she probably turned her phone off to study. We'll go check there. Embry, Jared, take Kim and Lee and go ask around if any one has seen him. Jacob, Paul, Quil, go check his house, if you don't hear from one of us, tell his parents." He commanded. We made our way down the hill in a group but quickly disbanded once we reached the bottom, leaving myself, staring blankly into space, and Seth gazing intently at me. "C'mon Ells. He'll be fine." He assured me. I fixed my gaze on him and he crouched to meet it. "Would it make you feel any better if I gave you a piggy back?" He asked. Although nothing about the situation was funny, I laughed, and obligingly jumped on his back.

We decided to go to Jacobs' and tell Billy. Then drive Sam's car to Seth's, even though both of us were too young to drive, it was only a few miles. When we were half way across the beach I got sick of our slow pace, so I slid off Seth's back and started to jog. We were at the house in a matter of minutes; I didn't bother knocking and proceeded inside.

"Billy?" I called, thinking he would be home. There was no answer. "Billy?" I called for the second time. Again, no answer. "Maybe he's at Embry's, helping out with the bonfire." I said mainly to myself as I walked back outside and slid into the driver's seat of Sam's car. Seth came to stand in the doorway and he shook his head. "What! I can drive." I defended as I assumed his thoughts. He shook his head again.

"Ellie, you are in no state to drive. You'll be too disorientated. Out."He directed. Reluctantly, I agreed with him and manoeuvred myself into the passenger seat.

From Jacob's, Seth's house was only about five minutes. The drive was silent as I let Seth concentrate. In place of conversation, I stared out the window into the never ending forest. I wasn't staring at anything in particular, but out of the corner of my eye I saw something move behind the thick curtain of trees. I stared more inventively into the forest and saw a huge black wolf like figure step out of the shadows and onto the side of the road. It wasn't an ordinary wolf; it was about ten times bigger. It had black, shaggy fur which made it look all the more scarier. I squealed and grabbed Seth's arm, drawing his attention away from the road.

"What? What's wrong?" He yelled as he slammed on the brakes. He looked over at where I had been staring and then gave me a confused look. I followed his line of sight and realised that the wolf like figure had vanished.

"Wha-. But." I stared, dumbstruck at the now empty road. I calmed myself and turned to Seth. "It's nothing I just thought I saw something. All the worry about Sam isn't doing me any good." He looked at me thoughtfully. "I'm fine, sorry." I assured him, although I didn't believe myself. He nodded and restarted the car.

"Don't worry Ellie, he'll be somewhere." Seth said soothingly. I nodded and tried not to think about the bad somewheres he could be.

**Reviews - I like them :)**


End file.
